Sakura Haruno Time Travel
by animagirl
Summary: Sakura changed her name to Kura and travelled back in time so she could stop the mistakes of the past and prevent the dead future. Time travel story. Please try the story out and review. Pairings: Itachi/Sakura or Kakashi/Sakura. Open for discussson
1. Chapter 1

**I do no own Naruto or shupdden.**

**Chapter 1: She arrived**

_My black cloak moved in the wind. It covered half my face and my pink hair hiding my identity. "Kura-sama, there air feels better here," said the floating white rabbit beside me. "To think everything will be rubble in just a few years," said the black rabbit her right. "Kuro, do you feel that chakra?" I asked. The black rabbit nodded. "So we're going to change the outcome?" asked the white rabbit jumping up and down. "We'll be like super heroes," he added happily. "Shiro stay still," said Kura."Wow, look it's the Uchiha boy. Are we going to kill him?" asked Shiro. "Paience," said Kura._

Seeing Sasuke again made me nostalgic. But with everything going on I didn't have time to gawk. I'm Haruno Sakura of a broken future.He entered the Village with Orichimaru. "Playing with the god of death, Sasunoo isn't a toy," said Kuro rolling his eyes. "We should just watch and intervene at the right point," I said. Shiro gave me a cup of tea he always magically makes.

I closed my eyes contemplating of the past, future and present. Despite being over 300 years old, I still look the age of my 18year old self but with longer hair. I was trapped in a jutsu that made me immortal. I was insane for 50 of those years. Then I decided to destroy my own existence. Stop the destruction done by madara, tobi and Orichimaru that prevents me from being stuck in the jutsu in the first place. I will no longer exist but I will not be suffering an eternity.

The two rabbits were two demons I found trapped in a scroll when I searched for a way to go back in time. Shiro and Kuro are the only company I have in a dead world.

A kunai was thrown at me. I caught it effortlessly. The one who threw it was Kabuto. Sasuke, Orichimaru and Jungo eyed me. I disappeared using my instant teleportation. "You could just kill them," pointed out Shiro. "I don't want to get into pointless fights," I said. "Anyway I need to prevent the unnecessary death of Neji," I added. "Kura-sama you're not strong enough to take on the Juubi. Going through the time loop weakened you," said Kuro. "Don't worry. I'm just going to provide a bit of support," I assured.

**Normal POV:**

A tentacle of the Juubi was going to hit Neji. A cloaked figure jumped in front. Using a lance- it sliced each tentacle. Madara and Obito eyed the new comer. "Who are you?" asked Neji. "Call me Kura. I'll offer some support," I said. " Kuro you shield and Shiro heal and offer whatever support you can," I ordered. "Hai," saluted Shiro playfully. She then disappeared as she came. "Ahhh! Kura-sama deserted us!" cried Shiro. "What are you?" asked Neji. "Rabbits can't you tell. We have ears," said Shiro. "We are actually demons. Not as strong as the tailed beast but as Kura-sama mentioned we can provide support," said Kuro. Shiro sat on Naruto's shoulder and healed him. "I'd normally be a little suspicious help but right now I'm glad with whatever assistance we get," said Kakashi. "Yeah! Let's beat that thing," declared Naruto.

**Kura POV:**

I went to the area where the 5 kages lied. Tshikage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage and my Shishou the 5th Hokage. I used a special Jutsu to mend Tsande's body. Then I used a skill similar to Chiyo's Life Transfering Jutsu. Her body felt warm beaming with new life. I was immortal so as long as there a body I can bring them back from the dead. It will drain me though. I moved to the Kazekage next. By the time I went to my fifth kage, the Mizukage when I heard movement behind me. I continued my work.

**Normal Pov:**

Tsande opened her eyes to see she was not dead. Her body was mended in a way that you could never tell she was in a war. "You can see he Juubi from here. Naruto-kun is fighting him as we speak," said a voice. Tsande watched as a girl with a cloak healed the Mizukage. Her break came back. "Who are you?" asked Tsande. The girl didn't answer. She couldn't question further as she heard the grunts of her fellow Kage suddenly gaining consciousness. "We're alive?" questioned the Raikage clenching his palms. "The Juubi," said Gaara's voice looking towards the area with darkening clothes. "We have other issues right now," said a voice. The 5 kages looked at a girl. "Who are you!?" demanded the Raikage. "You can call me Kura. Leave Naruto-kun and Bee-kun to lead the attack on the Juubi. We have other things to worry about," she said. They eyed the mysterious girl. "Sasuke-kun and Orichimaru are getting ready for the attack on the Konoha as we speak with the use of the resurrected kages," she told them. "Orichmaru is dead," stated Tsunde. "He isn't. You guys need to go to the konoha but leave Sasuke-kun for Naruto-kun to take on," she said. "Go now," she said then disappeared.

**Kura Pov:**

I rested in preparation for the fight that would determine the life on the future ninja world.

**So what do you think? In need for reviews to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHUPPEDEN SERIES.

**CHAPTER: 2**

I was running. There was nobody around, just rubble. Naruto, Sasuke, Captain Yamato, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Shisho, Shizune nee-chan, mama, papa, ino, Konoha and the hidden villages all destroyed. I was stuck in a vortex for 80years, my body had not aged. Not a single gray hair or wrinkle… Monsters had taken over in my detainment. Not a single human alive… Living was hard, you had to keep running, fighting, hiding and trying to survive. At first I cursed Naruto. Because he believed in my protection he had turned me immortal and forced me to live in Hell. I tried to kill myself. Slit my throat only to wake up a 10 minutes later with a healed neck. I jumped into a volcano which was the most painful attempt of death I made only to go through the painful feeling of having my body rapidly repairing my cells as I lay on the lava. 10years later I decided to find achieves and Jutsu to reverse immortality on myself. I came across the rabbit demon scroll and met Shiro and Kuro. I was glad to have met them. The two were good company. They introduced me to the idea of time travel. So thus began the search and I realised what happened to Naruto and everyone. According to the archives left by Hinata after the demons attacked us and Naruto locked me up in the seal to prevent me from stopping his fight with the Demi King- he died protecting everyone. The forces were weakened after just fighting the war with Madara and Obito then returning to the konoha to fight Orichmaru and Kabuto really left toll on them. Naruto died protecting them from the Demi king but it didn't stop his kin to take over. They lost because the army of monsters overwhelmed them.

I spent years hunting down every demon I could find. Each kill made me feel as I avenged my fallen family and friends. In a way I finally understood how Sasuke must of felt but even after that I still felt empty. Years of searching, I finally found the time travel Jutsu. It took me over 100years but finally did it… My eyes opened. It was slowly time for the real battle

**Normal pov:**

"Naru- chan. You. Okay?" asked Shiro looking at the boy his master is so keen in protecting. Kuro was impressed this boy killed the Juubi. It was something his master could accomplish because of her years of training. This boy was so young. He was probably 16years old. "Ahh heh heh. Shiro I'm okay," he said as Shiro healed his head. "I can't believe we won… It's finally over," cried Ino. "It's not," said Kuro. Kakashi eyed the rabbit on his shoulder. "Master says that the konoha is being attacked," said Kuro. Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?!" gasped Kiba. "By who?" asked Temari. "Uchiha Sasuke," answered the two rabbits collectively. "Sasuke-kun?!" gasped Sakura. A strange look shadowed Naruto's eyes. "What are we waiting for? Teme was always impatient," said Naruto getting up. His legs shaking. Kakashi caught the boy before he fell. "Who is your master?" asked Yamato. "Ahh Kura-sama said that her identity is not important. She only wishes for a happy ending of this world," said Kuro. "Naruto let me heal you," said Sakura going to Naruto's aid. "Everyone with minor injuries should go to the konoha and stall further destruction," said Shikimaru as he eyed the two annoyingly mysterious rabbits irritating

**Kura's POV:**

I watched the kages fight. Shisho was impressive for her age as she fought the 1st Hokage. I wished I could help but I needed to use as little chakra as I could. I thought I was well hidden. That changed when a hand almost went through me. I dodged the chidori with flash step. A technique I found in the 4th Hokages scrolls. "Who are you? You followed us here," said Kabuto. I ignored the curious gaze of Orichimaru. Juugo and Suigetsu were alert. "I don't think I owe you any explanation," I said looking back at the fight. "Ahhh so here to watch the show?" asked Orichimaru. Sasuke glared at me with his Sharingan. A weird feeling in my chest constricted. I was no longer in love with him. But I couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him and a whole lot of anger from the way he disregards Naruto's brotherly feelings.

"Aaah. I came to watch you fail to be honest," I giggled. The look I received from each S-class criminal was priceless. "Who do you think you are girl? Being disrespectful to Orichimaru-sama," seethed Kabuto. "I'm not scared of your boyfriend," I said earning a chortle from Orichimaru himself. Was he so sick that he couldn't realise I insulted him? The air was tense. I could take these people on if I hadn't used the time travel jutsu. My body was still recovering even after using the life transferring jutsu and having to repair Tsande's body. With my body I only could probably take out Kabuto, Juugo and Suigetsu but Sasuke and Orichimaru too. I wouldn't want to reveal my identity by mistake.

"You're either very stupid or naïve," said Orichmaru. "Are we going o destroy the konoha now?" asked Sasuke. "Patience Sasuke-kun. Lets watch them be destroyed by the leaders they once believed in. Revenge should hurt your enemy both physically and emotionally," said Orichimaru. My gaze turned to Sasuke. He may not see my face but with the slight twist of my body he probably knew I was. The special cloak I wore allowed me to have vision beneath the material though it covered my face. It belonged to a lord in the Hidden Mist Village. "What," glared Sasuke slightly annoyed? "You are pathetic," I stated. He was about to say something when I heard a bark and it was akamaru who jumped into the scene with a few other nin. I flashed out of the way to allow them to fight.

**Normal POV:**

' That girl was definitely stalling them,' thought Sasuke angrily as he unsheathed his sword. "Sasuke," said Naruto looking at his friend. "It seems you fought well against the Juubi," said Orichimaru. "Sasuke-kun," said Sakura sadly looking at the man she still held feelings for. "So Uchiha Sasuke, what do you hope to accomplish with revenge?" asked Neji. "Peace," answered Sasuke and the fight begun.

**OKAY! What do you think? Love it, hate it or I'm getting there? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto/ Shuupden**

**Chapter3**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews… Please throw some ideas if you have any. Being human I am prone to writers block.**

**Normal POV:**

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a determined look. Sasuke returned it with a look of hate.

"Where is Kura-sama?!" cried Shiro looking around. "I thought I sensed her Chakra," said Kuro nodding. "Hmm. Are you talking about that suspicious masked person?" asked Kabuto.

"That's none of your concern," said Kakashi glaring at his opponents. "So she's one your comrades," noted Orichimaru. Kakashi and Orichimaru stared at one another. "Hatake what are those interesting creatures you have?" he asked gesturing to Kuro on his shoulder.

Kuro hissed as he was insulted to be labelled as some creature. Kakashi didn't respond but kept a hard gaze on him.

"Sensei, we need to help Tsande- shisho," said Sakura. Kakashi's gaze turned to his student. Kakashi nodded. "Hinita, Kiba, Ino, Shino and Sakura you guys go offer your support to the kages. The rest of us will deal with these guys," said Kakashi.

Having heard their orders- the five of them disappeared.

"Sasuke I'm disappointed in you. You almost killed your teammates and now you want to destroy the Konoha. Are you really going to have revenge control you?" asked Kakashi.

"Revenge doesn't control me… oh no. I control it," he said laughing manically. "Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. Naruto ran forward attacking Sasuke. Their fight escalated and they ended up in the middle of the forest. Kakashi went straight for orichimaru only to be blocked by Kabuto. Neji engaged in battle with Jugo. While Lee and Tenten battled with Suigetsu.

Shiro and Kuro looked on in wonder. "Everyone is pretty strong," said Shiro. "Im surprised they were all taken down in our time. They probably really taken off guard," agreed Kuro.

"I wonder where Kura-sama went off too," said Shiro. "She probably is watching in a distance. We should continue to offer our support," reasoned Kuro. "Aww I want a hug from Kura-sama now," cried Shiro. Kuro rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are the older one between the two of us," said Kuro exasperatedly. "Well when you live so many years you tend to go crazy. Take Kura-sama for example, she hit insanity when she turned 100," pointed out Shiro. "I see," said Kuro.

Kuro shivered at the thought. The craziness in Kura's dilated eyes. Her sick laughter echoing in his head. The way she tortured those demons before killing was terrifying. Thankfully it lasted 50 years before she became sane again. "Let's prevent everyone's destruction!" announced Shiro. He flew to assist the injured Naruto. Kuro smiled slightly before flying off to help the kages.

**Kura POV:**

I watched from a distance. They were as strong as I remembered.

Everyone was fighting to protect someone or something. It brought back both those painful and happiest memories back. Kuro and Shiro were doing a good job protecting everyone. I looked back at the corpse I dug up. Thankfully it was preserved well. It took me a while but I found replacement eyes.

"Resurrection no Jutsu," I said. Lightning shot up though the body. The body which was pale now began to show colour again. His new eyes fluttered open.

"Uchiha Itachi welcome to the world of the living," I said with a monotone. Itachi stared at me. He studied me with a heavy gaze then noted his surroundings. "Why am I alive?" he asked.

"I felt generous anyway I need you alive if I want Sasuke to fight beside Konoha," I said. "Sasuke won't listen to me anymore. He wants revenge and he won't stop till he gets it," answered Itachi. His eyes widened as he looked out the window.

He reached out to his eyes. He turned to a broken mirror at the side of the room. "My vision it's clearer," he noted allowed. "When you died 'Tobi' removed your eyes. I had to transplant those," I explained.

"Sadly you no longer have the Sharingan but on the upside the Sharingan won't work against you," I added. "Who are you?" asked Itachi. "Call me Kura… I'm a friend," I said.

**Itachi POV:**

A gentle smile played on her lips. I could not see her eyes or hair but I could tell she is a very beautiful woman. She is also strong if she can bring the dead back to life.

"What's going on now?" I questioned my eyes to the window as I felt the surge of the kyuubi Chakra.

"Part 2 of the war. They defeated Madara and 'Tobi' during the Juubi attack," she answered. 'They defeated him?' I thought utterly surprised.

**Kura's POV:**

I explained to Itachi briefly to what got us to the point of the showdown now. He seemed a little surprised. I also explained that Tobi's real identity is Obito- Kakashi's former student.

Itachi took a minute to dissolve the information. His expression stoic but his eyebrows knitted together piecing ups the information together.

"What is your involvement to all this Kura-san?" he asked. His gaze fixed on me. "The other ninja don't know this but a group of demons are going to take advantage of our weakened forces… If that happens the whole ninja world with crumble," I said.

"Demons? How do you know this?" he questioned. "I hate repeating myself. All I ask you is to be careful and ready yourself for another fight. I will explain what will be the next stage when we finish here," I said.

Itachi's gaze lingered for longer. He then turned to the door. "I can't bring back anyone else now… I have used the Jutsu to its limit. So no unnecessary risks out there Uchiha," I said.

He tilted his head politely in acknowledgement before closing the door behind him.

I turned to the bed and lay down. I needed to replace my chakra reserves. Going back to the past really took a lot out of me. Thankfully I'm immortal.

**Sakura's POV:**

I was healing Kiba's arm when I saw a flash of back run past me. "Sasuke-kun?" I thought at first. Then I noted the long hair. "Impossible… Uchiha Itachi!" I gasped. He blocked the attack the 3rd aimed at Gaara.

"Itachi," said the 3rd surprised. "Hokage-sama," he bowed politely. "I regret lots of things… I'm sorry if I made better choice back then, your brother wouldn't of suffered. He wouldn't of turned out like this," said Sabortori regretfully.

"Sasuke is my responsibility. I just want to thank you for giving Sasuke a chance and allowing him to meet Naruto. I believe that Naruto can bring him back," said Itachi.

I was surprised by Itachi's faith in Naruto. My gaze slid back to the Kiba who was losing consciousness from the blood loss.

"Naruto be careful," I whispered a silent prayer as I looked back to mass chakra of the kyuubi.

**The end of Chapter 3- hey guys do you like my format. I'm working on longer chapters**

**Please Review- the more reviews the more I would want to continue this story.**

**I'm working on pairings now… Either Itachi with future Sakura or Kakashi with future Sakura… Who do you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do NOT own naruto/shuppeden**

**Enchantress 10, thanks a lot for the review****. I hope I get more! Regarding the pairing it all depends on the votes so far it's **

**Itachi/sakura: 2**

**Kakashi/sakura:1**

**I love both pairings but I will let you guys decide on who gets future Sakura's heart ;)**

_**Chapter: 4**_

**Kura POV:**

I stood in a tattered world. Eyes dry off tears. Where was I? Home? It's empty and dead. No human life around me just the hum of demons approaching. They thrive best in this darkness. The spear I carried moved to my chest. End the source of my pain. I pierced my heart. I felt more pain. The blood would drip but I would re-heal. Didn't I go back to the past? Wasn't I suppose to stop this?

No… I was in a nightmare. When did I fall asleep?

After bringing Itachi to life I became weakened again.

I looked around the desolate land. My resolve hardened. Naruto… I will protect your future.

**Kakashi POV:**

"Kakashi-san, are you alright?" asked Kuro. "I have it under control," I answered stiffly. I was still a little suspicious of our new comrades. Years of betrayal and war had hardened me to always look underneath the underneath.

These two demons were entertaining and helpful but I had to really question their motives in helping us. That masked person is even more difficult to figure out.

"Kakashi- senpai, don't get distracted," said Kabuto almost landing a fatal blow on him. "When this is over Orichimaru-sama would enjoy looking at those two creatures," said Kabuto indicating to Kuro.

Kuro stiffened on my back. I was disgusted. Was Kabuto even human anymore?

**Tsande POV:**

Itachi Uchiha? He was suppose to be dead?! He also joined the fight and he was on our side. This was defiantly the doing of that masked figure. Who the hell is she? Friend or Foe?

I can't afford to lower my guard despite her intentions.

**Normal POV:**

Naruto watched as Sasuke attacked viciously. He really changed. Naruto felt his resolve slip for a second before he recalled the promises he made to Sakura and his friends.

He will bring Sasuke back because…

It's his Ninja Way.

"Itachi?!" gasped Sasuke his gaze wavering. He stopped his attacks to gaze at Itachi who protected the Gaara while Sakura healed the injured Kazekage.

He fought the 3rd with Temari who joined with the rest of the suna-nin.

Sasuke barrelled over o their direction completely ignoring Naruto.

"Nii-san?" called Sasuke. Itachi barely gazed at Sasuke as he backed a considerable distance away from the 3rd Hokage. "Sasuke," he finally said acknowledging his brother.

Sasuke looked at his brother closely. This was no resurrection Jutsu. His brother was really alive! Itachi was actually alive!

"How are you alive? Did I not kill you?" asked Sasuke. He gazed at Itachi closer looking into his eyes. "Are you really Itachi?! Where is the Sharingan?" demanded Sasuke suddenly defensive.

"The Sharingan was removed, so these are replacement eyes. Nonetheless that is not your concern," answered Itachi stiffly. "Why are you helping the konoha? What about revenge?" he asked.

Itachi did not answer he just stared at Naruto who finally caught up with Sasuke. "I want to protect the Will of the Fire," he answered.

He then continued his battle with the 3rd Hokage. Leaving Sasuke to ponder over more questions. "Sasuke, it doesn't have to be like this. Lets become team7 again. Revenge won't fix anything," reasoned Naruto.

**Kura POV:**

I knew Itachi could waver Sasuke's hate. I watched as Naruto counselled him. Please listen Sasuke. If Sasuke hinders my goal then I will kill him.

I watched as Sasuke's gaze travelled back to Itachi. What was revenge if the person you are avenging is going to stop you? It was pointless. I saw Sasuke seeing reason of it. My spirit lifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched part 2 phase slowly out. Orichimaru was finally dead. The 4Hokages were put to rest.

"It's over!" cried Naruto in relief. He tripped in exhaustion. "Dobe," mumbled Sasuke. "What did ya say TEME!?" shouted Naruto. The two began to argue like the years between them had not occurred.

Some ninja marvelled at them others sweat dropped. Kakashi smiled as nostalgia hit him.

I giggled. I was supposed to be hiding from them but I couldn't help it. I was amused and so happy.

A senbon was thrown my way. I blocked. "Kura-sama!" greeted Shiro as I emerged from the darkness of the shade.  
I looked at everyone's expressions. It seemed they have forgotten of my presence. "You're that weird lady!" shouted Naruto pointing at him. Sakura hit his head. "Don't be rude. Kura-san assisted us a lot," said Sakura.

"Thank you for saving Neji-nee-san," bowed Hinata. I tilted my head in acknowledgement. I was a little embarrassed by the formalities.

"We need to talk," said Tsande and the other Kages nodded in agreement. "How about we talk later o-baa-chan. I want some Ramen now," declared Naruto.

"I want Ramen too!" declared Shiro picking up his right ear excitedly. "Do you even know what Ramen is?!" shouted Kuro annoyed by his partner. "Ahhh is it has something to do with carrots," said Shiro.

"WHAT?! Shiro you don't know what Ramen is? It's delicious! Lets head to Ichirakus," declared Naruto who pulled Shiro excitedly. "Baka," both Kuro and Sasuke said together.

I let out a giggle again. "We shall talk after a meal and a good rest," I declared.

Rest while we can because the real battle has just begun….

**Okay I just wanted to kill Orichimaru off quickly so I can get to the important issue of this story.**

**QUESTION: What do you think of Shiro and Kuro?**

**Don't forget to vote for pairings. I want reviews to continue too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto Shippuden**

**Chapter: 5**

**Thank you guys so much for reviews- sorry it's taken me a while to update. But reviews for this story came slow so I became discouraged to continue. So continue reviewing!**

**Normal POV:**

"Ramen is gooooood!" cooed Shiro as he engulfed the whole thing. "Stop being a vacuum," said Kuro hitting Shiro at the back of his head.

The old man and his daughter at the Ramen stand just stared curiously at the rabbits. While Sakura and Hinita watched the two amused. Their gaze turned to the mask girl who ate at the corner of the little room. She seemed to being judged by critical eyes of all the shinobi around.

It was no time to question her. Celebration had immediately occurred when the ninja returned to Village.

**Kura POV:**

I looked around the village. Memories of my past hit me like a torrent. I had to question how I could be so naïve before. How could even consider choosing Sasuke over this village? The village may have its faults but it was home. I hope my other self would also realise it. There is so much out there. So much more to learn and so much to appreciate. Well I guess I'm the type of person who learns until I have lost it.

That's exactly what happened in the end. I lost everyone and everything. It had made me stronger but what's strength if I didn't have anyone to fight for but myself.

I watched a little girl and her friend laughing as they ran to catch up with their friends. I thought of Ino and our stupid rivalry.

"Naruto!" shouted my younger self as she punched Naruto for saying something plainly. I touched her shoulder when I saw her go for another hit. "It's that you are teaching the boy good mannerisms but there is also the thing called going overboard," I said.

Sakura jerked in surprise.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I didn't even sense her!?" Who the hell is this woman? I narrowed my eyes. Itachi also was eyeing her dangerously.

"Thank you for saving me!" yelled Naruto.

Dobe doesn't seem to understand the situation. An unknown woman who helps the war and isn't even part of any villages. There must be some ulterior motive. The war is over but it doesn't mean we should lower our defences.

**Kura POV:**

I eyed my surroundings. I could already see Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke eying me dangerously.

Is there some kind of weird Sharingan paranoid wall or something?!

I noticed Anko and Morino enter my vision. I see both Itachi and Kakashi stand casually keeping their gazes on me.

I guess its show time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kura-san, will you discuss your motives?" questioned Tsande. The five kages sat at an angled table in a tent. Anko and Morino were standing by the tent flap.

"There are no motives besides saving everyone," I answered. "Do you really expect us to believe that?" roared the Raikage.

Ah- intimidation tactic. Long before I could have been cowering by the kages gazes but now it has no effect on me.

"There will be another attack. A group of demons have assembled an army on the border of Amugakure," I informed.

"What the hell?!" shouted Anko. Everyone in the tent stared at me incredulously. Silence had taken hold.

I pulled of my cloak setting my lance down in the process.

Collective gasps erupted in the tent. "Sa-sakura!?" yelled the Hokage. "I'm in the form of the Sakura in 3years time. It'll also be the time when the world will only have 75% of human life destroyed. Those who are alive are hiding underground- so few have seen the sun," I answered.

Tsande found herself finally. "Your identity will be an S-class secret- please diverge all your information," she announced.

So began the story. The fights, the sacrifices', my journeys, discoveries, my insanity and the discovery of the time travel jutsu.

**Tsande POV:**

I stared at my student. Short pink hair, green eyes and with a loss of all childishness. She wore no battle scars this could be the immortality Jutsu. I could not help but feel my heart hurt. This child has been through more than anyone.

"Shall we move on to the classes demons," said Gaara.

The girl nodded without even blinking in his direction.

They can be classed in 5ranks

The first rank is something a single genin could take care off. They look like dogs. They have a red streak on their back. Weapons made of steel in like poison to them, don't waste chakra on them and don't try taijutsu- heir fangs are poisonous. Rank 2 demons are level for chunin can handle they can also be taken down by a genin team depending on whether they can use their elemental chakra. They have white eyes and you need to kill them using an element against them. Their eye colour gives you their element. Red eyes mean fire and so on. Thus a water element can take them out. The 3rd rank is known for their brute force. They require chunin and higher ups to fight them. Their skin is gray. The next group is the 4th rank otherly known as the soldiers, they are really clever. They should be taken down by chunin groups with jounin leaders. They look humanly but with hollow black eyes and white skin. The 5th rank is known as the general rank. They look exactly like humans they all but they. Only Jounin's have the expertise to fight. They all report to the king. He is known as Aster. He has purple hair, handsome features but don't be fooled by him. No matter how strong I got I couldn't defeat him," she informed.

There was silence.

"We shall discuss what shall be done next. Sakura-san please rest," said the Mizukage. "It's Kura," she nodded as she bowed and settled her hood properly then retreated out of the tent. I sent my apprentice a look of sympathy.

"Anko send your team to Amagakure- we shall investigate this further," said Tsande.

**Kura POV:**

I left out of the tent. "Kura-sama!" yelled Shiro hugging my chest. "Get off Kura-sama!" yelled Kuro kicking Shiro off.

"Shiro!" shouted Naruto. "Hello Naruto-san," I smiled warmly. "Kura! Where did you go?" asked Naruto. "I had a meeting with Lady Tsande and the other kages," I answered. "Baa-chan is working too much," he said. "Well the war is over but there is a lot of work that needs to be done for remunerations," I said.

"Ah well that seems a lot of paperwork," said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Well that's the work of being a hokage," I answered. "I guess so," he said.

Sakura called him in the distance. Naruto ran off in another direction. "Byee Kura!" he yelled. I touched my chest. I miss that idiot.

I can't help but feel jealous of my past self.

**Please review!**

**Your reviews encourage my updates!**


End file.
